Case sealer apparatus for partially opening the major bottom flaps and forming a sealed bottom and top case closure.
It is old to provide machines for sealing flaps of filled cases to provide sealed bottom and top closures as the case is being moved through the machine, for example, see U.S. Pat. 2,324,401. In order to provide improvements in case sealing machines, this invention has been made.